This invention relates to a vehicle mirror, and more particularly to a mirror which may be extended and retracted under power laterally to the side of a vehicle.
Side view mirrors are well known for vehicles. Often they have the capacity for remote control adjustment in relation to the tilt and angle thereof to be adjusted for convenient viewing from inside the vehicle. It may be advantageous also to have a mirror which usually is disposed in a retracted position closely adjacent the vehicle, and in specific instances may be extended laterally outwardly therefrom. Such would be helpful to see around trailing objects, such as towed trailers.
Extensible mirrors have been known in the past, but these have not always been successful. Prior devices known to applicant generally have had an operating motor secured to the vehicle, with an operating rod or shaft extending outwardly therefrom which is turned to cause the mirror to extend and retract. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,930 to Deedreek have used a form of rack gear driven by a spur gear, but such have had exposed parts which are subject to being affected by the elements, dirt, etc. which may be imposed upon the device.
Applicant has devised a unique extensible vehicle mirror utilizing a reliable rack and pinion gear drive system which should overcome problems which occur in previously known devices.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel extensible vehicle mirror which is simple and economical to manufacture and install, yet which is efficient in operation.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide an extensible vehicle mirror in which an elongate arm is adapted to be mounted on and extend laterally outwardly from a vehicle, the arm having a rack gear extending therealong, with a bracket mounted on and movable longitudinally of the arm toward and away from the vehicle. A mirror and a motor are mounted on and movable with the bracket and a drive gear is connected to the motor for engaging the rack gear to move the mirror longitudinally along the arm upon operation of the motor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a novel extensible mirror in which a mirror housing mounted on the movable bracket encloses the bracket, mirror, motor and drive gear to protect them from the elements.
Another object is to provide a novel extensible mirror in which an elongate arm on which the mirror housing, bracket and motor are mounted has a slot defined therein with gear teeth along one side to produce a rack gear to provide a stable support arm and a portion of the drive means for the mirror in the integral arm element.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an extensible vehicle mirror in which a flexible extensible-contractible boot interconnects the movable housing and an adapter connected to the vehicle, such that the boot maintains a protective covering over the arm and other elements of the mirror which otherwise would be exposed upon extension of the mirror.
These and other objects and advantages will become more fully apparent as the following description is read in conjunction with the drawings.